1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diving platforms, and more particularly, to an apparatus to aid divers with head-entry diving techniques into a body of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often said that swimming races are won or lost at the start. If a swimmer has a poor start, the swimmer is forced to play catch-up, which is a great disadvantage. A poor start can cost valuable time, and in some cases, the whole race. It is important for swimmers to be taught proper head-entry diving techniques into a body of water. Many diving platforms have been developed in the past. Most of them provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of them suggest the novel features of the present invention, to aid swimmers with head-entry diving techniques into a body of water.